


I've missed you chick

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Big brother Aaron, Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Liv misses Aaron, Love, School trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's been on a school trip for a week but is finally home and Liv can't hide her delight when her big brothers bus pulls into the parking lot.





	I've missed you chick

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture on tumblr of little Liv and Aaron and I just love writing stories of them. His abuse never happened. I might write another one later x

Friday! Liv woke up and remembered the day it was Friday and Aaron was coming home!

He went on a school trip to a museum and was gone for a week. Liv missed him more and more seeing as they had such a good relationship but he was back now.

She ran into Gordon and Sandra's room jumping on the bed getting them to wake up. Gordon laughed at his daughter and tickled her which woke Sandra up as well.

"Come on then love lets go and get Aaron home!" Sandra said. Liv ran out of the room and got changed quickly putting her clothes on the wrong way which Gordon sorted out for her.

She had her breakfast and got in the car and started rambling excitedly about how Aaron was coming back and what they were gonna do when he got home.

Gordon pulled into the parking lot and got out with Liv who was watching to see when Aaron's bus was coming and where it was.

Finally Aaron's bus pulled up and Liv ran up to it waiting for the doors to open and ran inside. 

"Aaron!" She shouted as soon as she saw her big brother and ran up to him hugging him tight. Aaron's friends ad teachers awwed at how cute Liv was and left them to it.

"I've missed you chick!" Aaron said before kissing her forehead and picking her up taking her outside. Sandra hugged him and then Aaron went up to his dad.

"I've missed you son." Gordon said as he picked up his lad and held him tight "I've missed you too dad!" It's no secret that they were really close.

Aaron took Liv's hand and sat in the car with her. Liv started telling him about how "Daddy cried the first night" even though he denied it when Liv asked him.

When they got him Liv took Aaron inside to the sofa and sat on his lap not letting him go. Aaron smiled and held her close he missed his sister a lot. 

They had their dinner and went up to bed when Gordon went up an hour later he smiled at how his children were asleep in Aaron's room with Liv clinging to Aaron and Aaron holding her tight.

He placed the blanket over them and went to bed himself

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Find me on tumblr robronfan948


End file.
